User talk:Aura24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beaver Boss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 05:07, February 25, 2011 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Fan creations Indeed, fan creations are not allowed on this wiki. Thank you for warning me about that. However, it is extremely important not to erase anything on the page where you put a Deletion Template. Just add the template and the rest will follow, otherwise we cannot se what is wrong on the page. Well we can see thanks to the "History" function, but by principle, don't do it. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:35, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay Okay, if that's your decision. By resume'll place where new wiki says: Fan Fiction Villains Wiki and and that there fan villains. Goodbye. -- XavienAntoniofan (talk) 18:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) What's Up Hi what's up. To be honest with ya, I've never done brackets ever before. Usually I'd just put commas in the Skills section of very villain's infobox. The brackets is just new to me, yet It seems pretty darn ok. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah the code is used for lists within templates or in certain places in articles. -- Aura24 (talk) 16:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. Thanks for straighting the whole thing & everything, Aura24. I gotta run & get to work. But I'll be back soon tonight to play. Good thing it's the weekend & I never work on Fridays. Catch ya later, bud. ;-) - best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ugh, an admin copying content from the Spyro Wiki. We have a policy against this sort of thing.. -- Aura24 (talk) 02:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't me who recently doin'. I don't an admin can do that as much as a none-admin can. Plus let's face facts; I'm no admin. I mean I wish but I don't have what it takes to be an admin. I'm just wiki contributor & a user, nothing more. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. But rest sure, I'm not an admin, though I should've if I wanted to. I've been copyin' more content from the Spyro Wiki recently; I was @ work the whole time today. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok. I'm sure Balthus Dire didn't mean to. He was just tryin' to improve the page. Plus he got a really good penchant for categories better then anybody I've ever known, espelly for categories that are either good & here to stay forever or bad & got to go. Also me & my few buddies on the Villains Wiki, StarWizardWars, Mesektet & Jinierules been helpin' Balthus out on gettin' rid of bad & copycat categories since the poor guy can't do that crazy clean-up by himself while the abuse & the chaos happenin' here were growin' outta control. Anyway, thanks so much for lettin' me. I understand. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, so you were copying content from the Spyro Wiki, or...? -- Aura24 (talk) 02:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Some contents. Mainly trivia facts. But I'll stop doin' that from the Spyro Wiki from now on if that's ok with you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism? May I ask what on the Malefor article is plagiarized from Spyro Wiki? Starting in 2010 in wrote this article entirely from scratch, since back them it only used to say basically "Malefor is a very evil and very bad villain who hates Spyro and his horrible and cruel." I openly admit that I visited Spyro Wiki for information, but I mostly based my article on You Tube walkthroughs and I assure you that I went to great lenghts to write it with my own words. (Heck, I have checked the Spyro Wiki precisely to make sure it would be said differently.) I recognize however that I left the trivia bits about Malefor's name (it was already there and I admit that I faided to check the trivia bit on Spyro Wiki.) It is true that it had been rewritten by other users, and I reworked it entirely yesterday to add back what I wrote that was removed while mainaining the new data. This is one of the page I invested myself in the most. As such I would like to know exactly where the plagiarism is in order to erase it. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarsim indeed I have seen the Malefor article on Spyro Wiki and I recognize that the trivia part was plagiarized from your site behind my back. (I had noticed that it was changed and I found it useless, but I did not want to remove it back them for I don't want to pass as a tyrant;and I lack time to check on Spyro Wiki for each small edit made on my article.) Rest assured that I shall remove it from the Villains Wiki article as soon as I am done. However, and forgive me for my boldness, but I dare claim that the plagiarism goes in both way. "The personality" segment for instance corresponds to what I wrote back in 2010 (heavily expanded and developped I grant you that but still); and dare say that I am quite discontent with this. I am first going to erase the offending trivia bit, then I am going to check both page's history to see exactly who plagiarized who. I swear on my honour as a wikia admin that if it was I who wronged you, I shall take full blame. But if it happens that I remember it right, I expect the plagiarism hunt to go on both wiki. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Investigation results Alright. I have checked through the pages' history and I can tell that I first edited the Malefor article on Villains Wiki the 29th of April 2010. The trivia already existed back then, and was indeed a pure plagiarism of Malefor's page on Spyro Wiki. I admit that I noticed the similarities back then, but chose to focus on correcting the article in itself. This is not corrected now. I only kept the bits about Malefor's name and I rephrased them myself. However, the Villain Wiki article's history proves that my article was plagiarized as well. Allow me to be perfectly clear. I am not attempting to shift the blame on you on any manner. Not at all. I don't know who plagiarized who and I do not care. On the very contrary, I trust you to understand. Please allow me to explain my point: On the fifth edit made during the 1st of May, I started to develop the section "Personality and Powers". I have checked the Spyro Wiki version of the 17th of April 2010 and it was indeed different. I do admit that I kept some of the adjectives "ruthless, violent..." because I could not find satisfying synomyms. I also admit that I repeated "Malefor does not percieve himself as evil but as a anti hero" with my own words: "he doesn't considers himself as evil but as messiah of some sort, destined to purify the world". Rather unoriginal indeed. Then on the same edit I began describing his powers, something that the Spyro Wiki article lacked by then. However, as of now the Spyro Wiki article sports a "Personality" section which comports several segments taken from what I wrote in 2010 and a "Powers and Abilities" which is at 97 percent taken word from word from mine. I have screen capture if you wish, but I invite you to check both histories yourself. Hence, I promise to rewrite the Malefor page on Villains Wiki to ensure that it remains completely original. Can I ask on the other hand to rephrase the offending segments on Spyro Wiki? Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) No I was not. I never edited anything on Spyo Wiki, my user pages says so. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I have seen the edits you made, ery nice work. As for me, I entirely rewrote the Villains Wiki article to remove all sentences that were already present in the Spyro Wiki page. As for now, I guess we can say that the plagiarism case is definitely over. And that it is for the best. Balthus Dire (talk) 21:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Copied pages If you see a copied page, just slap the Plagiarism template onto it. Welcome to your doom! 21:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC)